


Surely, everybody is someone's love

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ptompt: No. 85: "Fake dating because your family can't stop asking about your love life AU."I don't know why I'm craving fake dating/marriage stories lately, but would love this with Ohmiya. 💙💛Christmas with the family can be challenging. It's even harder when everybody asks about your love life and when you are finally ready to get married and have kids. This year Ohno asks for help to avoid this.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Surely, everybody is someone's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



> Dear Sharon, this year has been crazy. Thank you for many joyous talks over the last few months, it helped me a lot to think of new stories and finish others :D I hope 2021 will be similar. Also: Thank you for all the fangirling this year, we need to find new things to share/watch ;)

"Will you bring someone for Christmas?" his mother asked, and Ohno rolled his eyes. "Do you have finally found a girlfriend? You are almost thirty, after all. If you want to start a family, you should start soon. It would be really nice not to be comforted by my sister because you don't have a partner by now!"

Ohno could hear his sister snicker in the background and grimaced. Of course, his mother was not alone, and of course, everybody knew that he didn't have a girlfriend. What they didn't know was that he was not looking for one, he thought bored as he stared in front of him. He droned his mother out for a bit as his thoughts wandered. He knew she was just scolding him for not even trying and that he could only answer in a few minutes. 

"We can arrange a marriage." The last words of his mother made him stop short and gasp slightly. 

"What?!"

"Your father and I talked about it. It's only logical. You will need a wife soon if you want to have children and love can come with the time. I already talked to an agency."

"You did what?"

"Yes, I can invite a girl over for Christmas already. There are a few who offer that isn't it lovely. In exchange, you get to meet their family for a secondary Christmas dinner."

"Mum! I don't want an arranged marriage," he snorted. 

"You can at least try and meet the woman we chose first. I promise you she'll be lovely."

Ohno wrinkled his nose, his and his mother's opinions were not even slightly close when it came to relationships and who would be lovely and who wouldn't. 

"Mum no, I don't want to meet any woman. Besides…" he said and bit his lips, but then his mobile lit up with a message of Nino if they could meet up at a bar they frequented and he grabbed it. He knew Nino just broke up with his boyfriend and was probably ready to drown his sorrows in beer, so he sent a quick affirmative. 

"Besides what? If there is nobody, there is no need for you to be so much against it. It won't hurt!"

"But there is someone, I'm with," he said in the end, trying not to grimace as he uttered those words. "And I have to end this call because we are going to meet. So don't arrange anything."

"So you will be coming as two?"

"I don't know, mum. I'll ask."

"I can't wait to get to know her then," she said with a happy hum, and Ohno knew that it was a threat that if he called and didn't have a date for the evening she was still calling up the agency. 

Hopefully, Nino would humour him, he thought unhappily. He ended the call without any more remarks and put his face in his hands, groaning. He was fucked.

—

Ohno stared at Nino, who was laid out on his bed. The night had gone as he had thought. Nino was already at the bar with his second beer when Ohno arrived and sat down beside him. Ohno had tried his best to console Nino and check his alcohol consumption. He wanted to make sure that Nino got home safely because Nino tended to get lost otherwise. 

Nino had cried bitter tears, and Ohno didn't know how to comfort him. Ohno had known that Nino's boyfriend was an ass-hole and Ohno was sure that Nino had known the same deep inside. But Nino loved wholeheartedly and fiercely, so it was hard for him to see through lies. Especially the lies he told himself. 

Ohno had brought him home then because he feared that Nino would hurt himself alone at home, and he wanted to make sure he was alright the next morning. 

Nino had thrown up soon when they arrived at home and Ohno had stayed behind him and rubbed his back before putting him in an oversized clean shirt and then to bed. Nino had wriggled around, still whining softly as he had tried to pull Ohno closer and at the same time push him away when Ohno managed to put a blanket over his body and Nino had fallen asleep. 

Now it was morning, and Ohno knew that Nino would wake up soon. He wanted to kill the person who had hurt Nino when Nino was faithful even when drunk as the night before. But Ohno also knew that it would hurt the younger if he went and confronted that stupid ex. So Ohno didn't.

He would put together the broken heart, or watch Nino do so and offer him comfort if needed. For now, though Ohno placed a painkiller and water on the bedside table and caressed his hair, smiling when Nino moaned in pain and opened his eyes a tiny bit. 

"Oh-chan?"

"The one and only. How do you feel?"

"Like crap and hungover," Nino groaned and rolled over to bury his face in the cushions. 

"No surprise there. I brought you a painkiller and water, drink and take them. I will prepare a breakfast that you can have when your head stops killing you."

"Not possible," Nino snorted but pushed himself up to his knees, and arms. He grimaced as he realised that he could not take anything of the offered things that way and let himself fall again. Ohno laughed as Nino rolled around with a groan, very slowly and then sat up. When Ohno saw that Nino was sipping at his drink, he finally left him to prepare the promised breakfast. He knew that in a bit, Nino would join him. 

— 

"From one to ten, how horrible have I been yesterday?"

"You cried a lot," Ohno said when Nino sat across from him, a plate of pancakes with blueberries in front of him. Nino had decided to take a quick shower after he had emerged from the bedroom and saw that Ohno was not yet finished with their pancakes. "But it was alright. You were sad, after all."

Nino grimaced and sighed. "So very bad?"

"You told me that you wouldn't sleep with me because you are in a relationship. Then you wailed because you realised that it wasn't true anymore and tried to hug me and then again pushed me away," Ohno said with a chuckle. "Then you fell asleep in the middle of your ramblings."

Nino blushed and hid his face with a groan. 

"First you threw up, twice, but only once on yourself, so that was good. And you didn't get handsy in the bar and allowed me to take you home without much struggle."

"What do you mean with much struggle?" Nino eyed him warily and then shook his head. "No, I don't want to know."

"I will get a bruise on my side," Ohno teased and rubbed said spot. It didn't hurt anymore, but he was surprised with the strength that had hidden behind that punch.

"I'm sorry. I'll cook dinner as an apology?"

"No lunch?"

Nino shook his head slowly eating the pancakes. "I still feel awful," he said and slumped against Ohno after a moment, closing his eyes. "I really loved him, you know?"

"I do."

"He was great…"

Ohno stayed silent, and Nino rubbed his face against his shoulder. 

"Okay, he was not great, but he was okay. And I could've loved him."

"I know."

"It hurts. It's unfair that it hurts when he is already sleeping with someone else," Nino whispered and buried his face against his shoulder, crying slightly. "It's unfair. I want to meet the perfect person, but all they say is that I don't love them, that I'm not faithful and that it's my fault. I don't cheat, and I try my best."

"I know," Ohno whispered and hugged him around the shoulders. He buried his fingers against his hair and let him cry his pain out. He knew it was the only thing that helped right now. 

Nino sighed as he calmed down and closed his eyes before sitting back on his chair and finished his food. "I was looking towards to spend Christmas with him," he whispered. "It sucks that he ended the relationship now. I don't want to be alone…" Nino's voice was small, fearful even.

"Mhm…" Ohno hummed and sighed as his mind wandered back to his problem, not fully listening to Nino. The pattern was not new, after all. Nino frowned and poked his side. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." 

Ohno grimaced, but Nino pressed his finger on the tip of his nose and Ohno couldn't help himself as he giggled at his silliness. 

"My parents want to set me up, if I have no date for our Christmas dinner, they will arrange for me to have a date, as to not being ridiculed by the rest of the family anymore," he mumbled. 

"That sucks even more than my love life, and it's not the best," Nino snorted, and Ohno stuck out his tongue.

"I kinda said I had a date…"

"Oh so who do you date?" Nino asked and wriggled his eyebrows. "Tell me, make my day? Talking about your love life is better than whining about mine."

Ohno glared at him when Nino laughed because Nino knew he had no relationship right now. He was terrible at flirting, and most men found him dull, a sentiment that Ohno understood very well. Then a thought came to him, and he smirked. "You," he said then.

Nino choked slightly and stared at him. "What?"

"You are my date. You are free now for Christmas and have nothing to do on that day. And you owe me something for always saving your sorry butt when you get drunk. I take the Christmas dinner, and you as my fake boyfriend. That will also shut up the rest of the family and mum will be happy enough never to ask again."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" 

"Didn't say so, but you are not exactly wife material and having children with you is kinda hard."

Nino pouted and stuck out his tongue. "Well, I have you know that I can be the perfect son-in-law," he said and then nodded. "Deal, but you pay for my present for them as well."

Ohno laughed but agreed. The son part in Nino's words was the biggest problem since he was pretty sure his family would always prefer a daughter-in-law regardless of how awful she was. 

— 

Ohno stared at Nino a few days later as the younger stood in front of his apartment with a suitcase in two and a backpack Ohno knew Nino used to carry his game consoles. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Moving in temporarily," Nino huffed and brushed past Ohno. He bent down to loosen his boots and soon stepped further into the flat. Ohno followed him with a frown. 

"Why?"

"Have you told your mother that I'm your boyfriend?"

"No, I wanted to call her tonight," he mumbled with a blush. 

"Are you trying to avoid it? Oh-chan appearing with me on Christmas there won't do anybody any good."

"I know. But she always was so adamant to me having a girlfriend, Nino," Ohno whined. "You are not a woman."

"Very well spotted," Nino said with a teasing grin. "But I'm sure she will not chase you away. Your mother is cool. She is cool with me."

Ohno sighed and nodded. Nino had always been very open about being gay, and his mother still liked him and allowed him to stay over when his parents first flipped when Nino told them. But he wasn't sure if she was still that accommodating if it was him. His mother had always wished for grandchildren from both of her children. 

"That still doesn't explain why you are here."

Nino giggled and started to install his gaming consoles first. "How about you make space in your wardrobe for my stuff? Living out of a suitcase won't make it look as if we live together."

"Why should it look like that?"

"Because I know your mother. She won't believe you easily that you are with me, because we know each other since we are kids. She will come over to see if you are lying to her."

"But you have not moved in with your actual boyfriends!"

"Yes, but I didn't know them already for years," Nino snorted. "Your mother will never believe we just got together."

Ohno pouted but then shuffled to his bedroom to make space for Nino. Nino had already spare things in the bathroom since the younger often stayed over. Ohno's place was closer from his work, so Nino sometimes crashed at his home when deadlines were tight. 

It took a while until Nino appeared in his bedroom and threw himself on the bed to watch Ohno clear out space and automatically put in Nino's clothes.

"How long are we dating?"

"Just recently?" Ohno asked, and Nino made a negative sound.

"I don't think that would be believable. I think we are dating already for a while. Still, I was too shy to allow you to tell your parents, because at how bad it went down with mine and you didn't want to disappoint your parents or family. Still, you knew that you wouldn't be able to sit through a dinner with an arranged date, knowing the love of your life - me apparently - sits all alone in a dark apartment."

"Dramatic much?" Ohno asked with a chuckle as he closed the wardrobe and fell on the bed beside Nino. "Thank you," he whispered, genuinely thankful and Nino shrugged as he put his head on his shoulder. 

"Everything for you," he decided after a moment. "I will be a good boyfriend. I promise."

"If you are just yourself it will be perfect," Ohno said, smiling when Nino grinned shyly up at him. Ohno ruffled his hair and stretched. "So you think my mum will show up if I call her?"

"Yup."

"Maybe she would bring dinner, so I should probably call her soon."

Nino laughed as he looked at him and hit his chest. "You are an awful son."

— 

"Mum, about the Christmas dinner."

"Satoshi, I knew you were lying about the date. Don't worry I can arrange the date with the agency for in two days…"

"Mum, no. I have a date, really."

"So, who is she? How did you meet her?"

"It's not a her; it's a him. And you know him already. It's Ni… Kazunari. I will bring Kazu."

"Satoshi… I told you to bring a date. Not a friend," his mother scolded.

"He is my date, mum. We are in a relationship. I will bring him."

"It's not funny Satoshi."

"It's the truth." 

There was silence on the other end and then his mother left out a deep sigh, before saying okay, and ending the call. 

Ohno groaned and hid his face at Nino's shoulder when Nino offered him a warm hug. 

A bit later, his mother called him again and made sure that she still had the likes and dislikes of Nino right, before telling them that she was looking forward to the dinner and Ohno felt himself relax again. Maybe this was not so bad as he had feared.

— 

Nino was smirking behind the shoulder of his mother after he had let her in a few days later.

"Hey I didn't know you wanted to visit us," Ohno said as he kissed her cheek and frowned at Nino who hid his smirk behind his hand, before schooling his expression when Ohno's mother turned around. 

"I was in the area and thought I would love to visit my son and his boyfriend. I can, right?"

"Of course, you know you are always welcomed. It has just been a while you came unannounced," Ohno mumbled as he offered her a seat, glad that neither he nor Nino were keen to littering the apartment. In fact, his flat was probably the tidiest it was for months since Nino tended to swipe the floors every second day and put things where they belonged instead of keeping it on the floor or low tables - a habit formed as a child growing up with pets. 

"Ohno-san do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure, Kazunari-kun, thank you."

Nino smiled brilliantly and vanished in the kitchen to prepare the tea. 

"I didn't know you lived together," his mother said, and Ohno shrugged a bit uncomfortable at the question. "He was never around when I visited before."

"We were still hiding our relationship until recently," Ohno reminded her. "He just stayed with friends or his family when you came over."

"I see," she said with an unhappy frown and Ohno moved uncomfortably on his seat. Luckily Nino chose the moment to come back with a tray with three cups of tea, a teapot and sugar for whoever wanted. He served the tea, and there was just the slightest hesitation in his eyes when he sat on the armrest of the armchair Ohno sat on. 

Ohno put an arm around him automatically when it looked as if Nino would slide down and thanked for the tea. 

"Don't feel bad about it Ohno-san. It was my wish and had nothing to do with you."

"Satoshi could have told me he was gay," she mumbled, and Ohno flinched.

He bit his lips to tell his mother that he was actually bisexual, but that didn't matter right now. He took a sip of his tea as to prolong the time until he needed to answer her. 

"I didn't want to upset grandmother," he said in the end. It was the truth, after all. His grandmother never got along with Nino because he was gay, and he didn't want to upset the family for the one or two times they all got together. And he never had a serious relationship until now - not that the thing with Nino was serious or even real, he thought with a small grimace. This was such a mess.

His mother luckily accepted that answer and drank her tea, observing them and Ohno tried his best to relax under her looks. He had always been bad at lying to her, but Nino's hand in his hair and on his neck slowly managed to calm him down, and he smiled thankfully at the younger man, who grinned in answer. 

"I'm glad to see you happy, Satoshi. I'm sure your grandmother would have as well, even if it would be hard for her to accept. Kazunari-kun, thank you for taking care of my son."

"He takes good care of me," Nino said with a fond look on his face. "Always had."

"That's actually a relief. We are happy to have you both at our place for Christmas. I will make sure you can eat everything, Kazunari-kun."

He nodded with a chuckle when Ohno pouted since his mother never would do that just for him. 

He stood when Ohno's mother finished her tea and told them that she needed to take her to leave already and that she was sorry for the unannounced visit. Ohno shook his head as he led her outside and rolled his eyes when Nino looked at him amusedly. 

"I told you so."

"She didn't bring food though," Ohno said with a pout, grinning when Nino laughed out loud. It was nice to see that for once Nino had gotten over his depressive fit because of his breakup fast. Maybe this fake relationship was good for one more thing, after all. 

— 

"What are you doing?" Ohno asked as he came home the evening and found Nino hunched over the oven, staring into a pan. 

He frowned when Nino jumped in shock almost and turned around, staring at him with wide eyes, before he relaxed again and grinned. "Dinner is the beef stew. It's almost ready, how about you go clean up?"

Ohno's tared at Nino for a moment, who shuffled nervously but then his shoulders slumped. There was no way he could ask what was going on in his mind, so he just nodded. 

"Sounds great. I'll be right back," he said with a grin and Nino chuckled. 

"The stew won't mind a minute or two more on the stove," he promised. 

Ohno grinned and moved forward to kiss his cheek a bit nervously. "Best fake-boyfriend ever," he cheered and Nino rolled his eyes as he pushed him away. 

"Go you stupid," he said, and Ohno grinned. 

Nino had told him that they should act a bit more closely in their own time in the apartment and it all felt very fake and as an act, but Ohno could feel that he was more relaxed after a week of hugging, being close and small pecks against cheeks or the top of the head. 

He hoped with those things they would manage to make it through the evening. It would be already uncomfortable, to begin with, to be outed for the first time. A fake partner only added to it. It was a comfort that it was Nino though because Nino was easy to be comfortable around. 

Nino was safe and comfortable to act with, Ohno thought relieved as he changed out of his suit into more comfortable clothes. And yes, living together like that helped a lot with the easy touches and the small habits Nino had even if some worried him. 

Ohno wanted to ask to know who hurt Nino, who was the reason that he sometimes looked apprehensive as if waiting for something. What it was, Ohno was too scared to decipher, so he tried not to dwell too much on it. Nino didn't seem eager to share as well. 

Other habits were just adorable, like how Nino would hide his face whenever he was highly amused because of something or hide his eyes with his hands when he was scared about a movie. 

How he would often stick out his tongue to lick the top of his drinks to see if it was drinkable just yet. The way he blushed whenever Ohno told him he was cute when he wore oversized sweatshirts, those were the things he liked. 

How Nino awaited him in the evenings with food and helped him to keep his apartment clean, but always managed to stack his papers in a way that Ohno found directly what he was looking for, instead of destroying the haphazardly order Ohno had put it in. The bright laughter that made his eyes crinkle when Nino threw his head back instead of hiding his glee, were things he got dangerously used to and he knew it would be hard to go without them again. 

The way how Nino just fit in his arms, how warm his body felt against his when they cuddled on the sofa on nights and sometimes even shared a bed - Nino was telling Ohno that he was sure Ohno's mother would make them stay for the night on Christmas, and Ohno knew it was the truth - to get used to sleeping beside each other. How peaceful he felt whenever he watched Nino's face, deep asleep only slightly illuminated by the street lights, were things that scared him, though it was a different kind of fear. 

He sighed but smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Nino dancing to a song only he could hear around the table. 

Nino blushed as he saw him standing at the door and lowered his eyes slightly. "Dinner is ready," he said, and Ohno smiled.

"Looks and smells delicious. Thank you, Kazu."

Kazu… The name felt like something he wanted to protect and so so precious he was allowed to call the other. He didn't want to go without that permission ever again if he was honest to himself.

— 

"Do I look okay?" Nino said as he tugged at his button-up shirt. It was black, and he had a warm sweatshirt in one hand that he wanted to wear on top. Right now he wore a vest on top and scrutinised himself on the floor-length mirror. He had his hair styled slightly, and Ohno smiled as he moved behind him to put his arm around his waist. 

"You look perfect Nino. Don't worry."

"I didn't know you dress up when I agreed to join your Christmas dinner."

Ohno snorted and ruffled his hair just with his fingertips as not to dismantle the careful style Nino had put it in. 

"It's fine, you look great. Nobody will think otherwise."

"I need to make a good first impression as not to shame your parents."

"You could never disappoint anyone."

"You're too kind," Nino said and smiled at his words, a very slight blush on his cheeks, but it was clear enough for Ohno to know that Nino was genuinely not used to such heartfelt compliments. "I will disappoint half of your family for being there in the first place."

"Mum and Dad are both looking forward to you, that is important."

Nino relaxed when Ohno squeezed his hips one last time and then stepped back. "And I'm there. You never will be able to disappoint me ever."

"My fake boyfriend knows the best words to cheer me up," Nino declared and pulled over the sweatshirt while Ohno checked their bag for necessities to stay overnight. They had not yet heard anything about it from his mother, but he wanted to be prepared, a sentiment that Nino shared.

Nino was strangely quiet when they arrived at his parents' house later, and Ohno waited for him to leave the car he stopped him from going closer to the house though and smiled down at Nino when the man looked up at him with a frown. 

"Why are you so nervous, Kazu? You are not alone, I'm here with you, right? And if it is horrible, we can either hide in my old room or go home."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ohno said and cupped his cheek. "I won't force you to stay if you feel uncomfortable. I'm thankful you agreed to be my pretended boyfriend for tonight, but not at the cost of you being comfortable."

"Thanks," Nino said and then took a deep breath and squeezed his hands. "I've never done anything like this. You know my family doesn't do big get together."

"I know… but you had boyfriends over holidays…"

Nino shrugged and looked down. "Well I managed to weasel out of it each time," he chirped, and Ohno was sure there was again more than Nino told him, but he had to accept that. 

"Okay, let's go? It's cold, and you are freezing."

"Yup," Nino said, and Ohno held his hand tightly in his own as he led the way and rang the bell. He smiled at his mother when she opened the door for them and told them to come in, before hugging them both and ushering them further inside as to not let in the cold. 

Nino slipped into the pair of slippers, staring nervously at Ohno who chuckled and retook his hand in his own to bring him to the living room. "Kazu and I brought wine for tonight."

"Sounds good, give it to me sweetheart, and I'll open it."

"I hope red wine is okay?" Nino asked hesitantly, and the woman nodded as Ohno pulled Nino along to sit on the sofa with the other close beside him. Nino was stiff against him as they greeted his sister, her husband, and his father. 

"The rest isn't here yet?" Ohno asked, and Nino played with his fingers when Ohno's father snorted. 

"They'll be punctual for dinner, not a second early or late," he said, and Nino flinched slightly. 

"I'm sorry if we are early," he mumbled, and Ohno chuckled as he nosed his temple. 

"We are not," he whispered. "Don't worry."

"Satoshi, didn't you explain?"

"Sorry, I kinda forgot," Ohno said sheepishly at the scolding tone of his sister and Nino giggled a bit at the look on his face. He poked his cheek and cocked his head. 

"Explained what?"

"Family meets early. We have a small aperitif and exchange presents. Especially the kids get their presents before dinner, otherwise, dinner is a mess," she explained in a calm voice as to not alert the two children looking at a book in the corner of the room. 

Nino nodded, feeling a bit left out, but Ohno's hand was still warm in his own, and he felt himself relax almost against his will. Ohno had promised him to protect him, and it would be okay. Also, his family seemed to be very welcoming. Maybe the evening was not going to be that bad.

—

Nino made a fist under the table at the next remark that awful woman made at Ohno, who just took it even if Nino could see he was hurt. 

He had been wrong, he thought with just the slightest grimace. The evening was the worst, and if that woman didn't shut up soon, he was going to throw the bread roll beside his plate into her face, followed by the red wine that luckily fit perfectly with the dish Ohno's mother had made. 

He had wondered why they were supposed to come dressed smartly like that. Ohno's parents had always seemed a bit out of touch with the world. Something Nino hadn't understood then. But they had ever been warm and welcoming to the friends of Ohno, so Nino had never cared to ask any questions. 

But slowly he realised that they came from a family with money, and where Ohno's aunt thought herself better than to work, Ohno's parents had thought it better actually to live everyday life. And Nino liked that a lot more he decided. 

"I don't think Oh-chan has to rise in ranks if he doesn't want to and is content with what he does," Nino piqued up finally. He knew Ohno liked illustrating for the companies asking for ads, and he didn't want to oversee a group of workers. Plainly such a position wouldn't fit Ohno to start with. 

He glared back at the woman when her eyes fell on his face, ready to fight her off when he felt Ohno's fingers stroking his balled fist as to stop him from throwing something at the woman. She looked back at him as if he was something nasty but thankfully didn't comment anymore but seemed to think it was better to act as if neither he nor Ohno was there and Nino rolled his eyes. 

But as he listened to her talking, he understood one more thing about Ohno's family, and because of that, he understood a bit better why Ohno's mother was so adamant of Ohno finding a wife. 

— 

"Thank you for tonight," Ohno whispered, and Nino turned onto his side to stare at the other man. He observed him a bit and took hold of his hand. 

"I wanted to kill your aunt. She was awful."

"She has never been as bad as tonight."

"Why did your parents even invite her?" Nino asked curiously. He didn't understand a lot of family-related things. But why would you spend time with someone you don't like?"

"It is a tradition I believe," Ohno whispered. "She never was bad when grandma was here. And grandma liked to have all of her family around for Christmas dinners. I never wanted to disappoint her. I loved her."

"I know she was a gentle soul," Nino mumbled. At least he supposed so. He had seen her a few times, and he was invited to her country house once with the rest of Ohno's family, and she never was anything else but kind to him. 

"I suppose mum won't invite her again, though. Not after tonight," Satoshi hummed, and Nino grinned. 

"Good riddance. Are you relieved Oh-chan? Your parents were happy, huh?"

"They were, I was surprised. I thought I got some sort of side glances as coming with a man," he whispered. He was happy, though. He had been so scared.

"I wondered about it, you know?"

"About what?"

"Why she was so adamant about it, but I guess I understand it now. It's because she loves you so much. She wanted you to be happy and not to be lonely. She feared you would be lonely without a partner by your side. And I guess I understand that. Especially with the cruel words of your aunt, questioning her upbringing of you and other stuff."

Ohno stared at him in confusion and Nino chuckled. 

"You tone her out, right?"

Ohno nodded and frowned. He didn't care about what she said to be honest. "I only would have fought back if your name would have fallen off her lips. She wouldn't be allowed to say something back about you," he said with a pout and Nino giggled. 

"Best fake-boyfriend," he whispered, but he honestly felt very moved at his words. He moved forwards and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm glad I came here, Oh-chan. Thank you for giving me a reason as not to bury myself in pity. It was nice to spend Christmas with you even if it was all just fake," he whispered and yawned slightly. 

"Good night, Oh-chan."

"Good night, Kazu," Ohno whispered, playing with his hair as he looked at the sleeping figure with a heavy heart. He honestly didn't deserve Kazu. 

— 

It was almost an hour later, which Ohno had spent watching the peaceful face of his friend. Nino somehow looked just as he looked when he had been young. There was so much fight and bite in him during the day that it was easy to forget how vulnerable and lonely Nino could be. He sighed and caressed his cheek as he carefully untangled their limps as Nino tended to wrap himself all around him when he slept. 

Ohno grinned and grabbed a plushie he had in his old room when Nino grumbled in his sleep, smiling softly when Nino hugged the toy close to his body. It finally allowed Ohno to slip entirely out of bed and out of the room. 

He was still smiling when he finally made his way up on the roof of the garage.

"Were you able to slip away?" he was greeted by his sister who was already sitting there and huffed.

"I'm surprised you are here already," he mumbled, and she laughed.

"Kids were high-strung but also tired. They fell to sleep shortly after we put them to bed." 

Ohno nodded mutely as he finally sat down beside her and took the offered cigarette. He sighed happily as the first nicotine entered his lungs, breathing out the smoke. 

It was their little tradition to meet up here each Christmas after Mina had put her children to bed. Typically Ohno was already waiting for her, and they either stayed quiet side by side until their smoke was over or talked about whatever was on their mind as they stared at the stars on top of them. 

"You surprised us all," she said suddenly, and he looked at her questioningly. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What?" he asked, a bit worried that she might have seen right through their lies. 

She met his eyes, but her look was fond, and Ohno relaxed slightly. "To be honest to yourself," she finally said. Ohno stayed silent, still very confused about what she was going on and she elbowed his side. 

"I knew you were gay since you were a little boy. Over the years, seeing you interacting with Ninomiya-kun and protecting the boy whenever someone bullied him or how stubborn you were as to let him stay when his parents first turned him away I could tell that your feelings for him deepened."

"What?" Ohno repeated his mouth falling open, and she chuckled. 

"I'm happy for you both. I know Ninomiya-kun loved you right from the beginning. It's good to see you both happy. I never thought I would be allowed to be the witness of that. Be kind, Satoshi. You were cruel enough all these years to the boy with your ignorance."

"I would never want to hurt him," Ohno whispered, and he knew it was the truth. The feeling had just grown over the last few weeks that Nino had allowed him more insight into his life.

He stared back into the stars and was shocked as to how blind he has been. 

"Are you not coming back in?"

"Not yet, the stars look nice," he said, and she squeezed his shoulder, telling him again how proud and happy she was when she left him alone with his thoughts.

—

Nino woke with a start in the next morning. He could feel eyes on him, and he blinked sleepily at Ohno who was still lying beside him, his eyes on Nino's form. 

Nino groaned and rubbed his eyes, before staring at the toy he hugged in confusion for a second. His eyes then wandered back to Ohno, who was still staring at him, without blinking and it was slightly creepy if he was completely honest. 

"Creepy much?"

"What?" Ohno asked, blinking and Nino frowned as he pressed his hand against Ohno's cheek to check his temperature. 

"Have you been awake all night? Did something happen?"

"Do you love me?"

"Wha-?" Nino started and flung himself back. He stared at him with wide eyes, and it took longer than it was plausible for Nino to shake the shock off and to chuckle. "Are you drunk? Stupid." 

"You didn't answer my question," Ohno whispered and moved closer, trapping Nino between him and the wall as he took hold of his hand. 

Nino stared wide-eyed at his hands and then back at Ohno's face when Ohno cleared his throat. 

"We agreed to act as boyfriends, Oh-chan. It's an odd question," he whispered, looking away when Ohno tugged at their hands. 

Ohno was surprised but delighted to see the slight blush on Nino's cheek. "I know what we agreed to, but I always wondered… Kazu, do you love me?" he asked again, and Nino bit his lips.

"Kazu it's easy, yes or no?"

But instead of answering Nino started to shake and tears ran over his cheeks, and Ohno felt sorry very suddenly as he pulled the resisting man closer to himself and hugged him tightly as Nino folded against him. 

"I'm sorry," Nino whispered and clung to the other as Ohno rocked him from side to side. "I tried to stop but… It didn't work. It never worked."

"And you got so hurt while doing so. I am sorry, Kazu. I am sorry for making you think you have to do such a thing. Why did you never tell me?"

"Because… Because I didn't want to lose you."

"You would have never lost me. Why did you agree to fake it? You could have told me the truth then."

Nino shook his head and sniffled. "You just wanted a quick solution, and I agreed… It meant to be allowed to love you even if it was all just an act," he whispered and then moved back. He dried his tears but stared stubbornly at him. "The thought of you faking it with someone else was also awful. I always want to help you and see you strive and happy. Maybe also to heal? If you were awful, I could have stepped back. But you were not."

Ohno felt bad that Nino had ever hoped for him to hurt him like his exes just to be able to step away from him, and at the same time, he was glad to have not have disappointed Nino. It sounded scarily final, and it was another topic that Ohno didn't want to dive in further. 

Ohno sighed and wiped away his cheeks. "Stupid," he scolded when Nino flinched slightly before relaxing again. He caught the still falling tears with his fingertips, before hugging Nino again. "Don't cry."

"I can't stop it, you are going to tell me I'm awful and disgusting and I don't want that."

"You're neither awful nor disgusting," Ohno said sternly and rubbed his back. "I never want you to call yourself that again, you hear. I won't let anyone belittle a person I love, even if they were doing it themselves."

Nino stilled at his words, gasping slightly as his fingers tightened in Ohno's shirt. For a second Ohno feared that Nino stopped breathing but then Nino's breath hitched and he moved back to stare at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"What did you say?" Nino's eyes were begging for him to have not misheard him while at the same time being scared of having misunderstood it all. 

Ohno smiled fondly as he cupped his cheek and clicked his tongue slightly at the new tears clinging to Nino's eyelashes. "I said," he whispered and cupped his other cheek as well to draw him a bit closer as he put small kisses on his forehead and swollen eyes and the cute little red button nose. Each kiss was punctured with his little confession, "that I love you very very much." Just at his last word, he closed his lips over Nino's slightly slack ones who gasped, but after a second he put his arms around Ohno's neck and returned the kiss. 

Nino put his forehead against Ohno when they broke many precious minutes later, breathing a bit heavier, but also so much more freely as well. 

"I love you," the confession was spoken in an almost whisper. Almost not audible over their fast-beating hearts, but it was very sweet, and Ohno knew he would cherish forever as each following one. 

"You are my real boyfriend now. No more faking," Ohno whispered, smiling as he was rewarded with a relieved laugh from Nino. 

— The End —


End file.
